


Uncharted Territory

by CJ (cjmarlowe)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Rimming, going off-book can be rewarding, human affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/CJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My list is not stupid, my list is an integral part of my sexual lifestyle--"</p><p>"I am an integral part of your sexual lifestyle, and I say the list is stupid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

> King bingo square: rimming/felching

"That?" said Hardison, twisting around to yank the sheet back up his body like she'd just suggested he sever a body part, "is not on the list."

"I don't do lists," said Parker, yanking it back down again. "We have a list?"

" _I_ have a list," said Hardison. "I have a list of things I'd like to do with you."

"Can I see the list?"

"No," he said. "No, you may not see the list, it's _my_ list--"

"How am I supposed to do the things on the list if I can't see the list?"

"You're not supposed to do the things on the list because they're on the list, you're supposed to do them because they just... happen. Spontaneously."

"Well _this_ is happening spontaneously," said Parker, pulling the sheet right off the bed so he couldn't tug it back up even if he tried. "Your list is stupid."

"My list is not stupid, my list is an integral part of my sexual lifestyle--"

"I am an integral part of your sexual lifestyle, and I say the list is stupid," said Parker.

She already had Hardison on his stomach, sprawled over the whole bed, so it was easy to slide in between his legs, lift his hips, and start kissing her way down the curve of his ass. Easy for someone like Parker, anyway. He liked _that_ well enough, that was for sure. He liked it well enough when she kissed anywhere else on his body, so sticking her tongue in his ass should have been a breeze.

Men were just so uptight sometimes.

"Whoa, hey, no, that's nasty," he said, squirming away.

"Come back here," said Parker, sinking her fingers into his thigh. "We're going to try this and you're going to like it. Why do you think we had that shower together?"

"There has to be a purpose to showering together? It can't be its own thing?"

Parker stared at him. "Showering's on your list, isn't it?"

"Okay, yes, showering _may_ be on the aforementioned list."

"So does it come off the list now that we've done it?"

"What? Hell no," said Hardison. "It's got a star now."

"Wait, what does the star mean?" said Parker, lifting her head again. "You never said anything about stars."

"Wait, no, forget about the stars," said Hardison. "In fact, forget about the list."

"You're the one who brought the list up," said Parker, sinking back between his legs again. "Stop being a big baby. It's not like I'm going to tell anybody that you like it."

"I _don't_ like it."

"You don't know that yet," she said, and didn't let him argue any more, grabbing one ass cheek in each hand and diving in again. He squirmed, but it was the kind of squirming where he felt awkward and weird and a little turned on, not the kind of squirming where he wanted to get away. Parker had slept with him more than enough times now to know the difference.

Honestly, she'd figured that washing each other _that thoroughly_ should've given him an idea what she had in mind.

"Can you relax?" she said. "It's going to be hard enough getting my tongue in there without you getting all clenchy."

"That is _not_ what you want to say if you want me to unclench."

His buns _were_ all tight and clenchy, but Parker just smiled because actually, that was a pretty nice sight. Good enough to eat, in fact, and she leaned in and licked a broad stripe across each cheek.

"Now that just gives a whole new meaning to kiss my ass."

"I'm gonna smack that ass if you don't quit it," she said.

Actually, she might smack that ass anyway, but right now she was just going to plant her hands on it and spread his cheeks and lick deeper. He tasted a little like soap and a little like salt and it was kind of nice, actually, all things considered. She didn't give him any more warning before she swiped her tongue over his hole; it seemed like he got a lot more tense thinking about it than doing it anyway. He let out a weird noise, something kind of strangled, but he didn't pull away.

"Good, huh?" she said smugly and did it again. When he kept on making those noises she started poking it with her tongue, wiggling inside just the tiniest bit. He was still a little clenchy, but she figured if she worked on him a little like this he'd finally just get so turned on he'd let go. She totally just about had her fingers up there in the shower, so she didn't know why he was being weird about a little tongue now. Her tongue'd been in much more unnecessary places than this.

Finally, after she'd been licking at him for a while and even got her tongue almost inside, he let out this big _sigh_ -type sound and slumped into the bed, arching his butt up towards her face.

"That's more like it," she said, giving his hip a playful smack before grabbing his cheek again. She'd jerk him off when he got a little closer, but right now he was rocking against the bedsheets and it was kind of cool, the way he rolled up against her mouth and back down again. Actually, all of this was kind of cool, and if she crossed her eyes just right she could watch the tip of her little pink tongue trail across his dark skin, aiming for his hole, now glistening wet with saliva.

He was making those noises again, a little louder and a little more strangled, so she thrust her tongue in and reached around him for his cock and started stroking it hard and fast, the way he liked it. She hadn't realized just how much she'd wound him up till just a few moments later he choked and came all over her hand, her tongue still in his ass.

She would call that a success.

She wiped her hand off on the sheets and rubbed her jaw for a moment, then stretched out on the bed next to him, grinning. Like a _cat_.

"Okay, that _may_ go on the list now," he admitted finally.

"With a star?"

"With a big ass star next to it."

He sighed and rolled over onto his back, pulling Parker closer into something that was almost, but not quite, an embrace.

"Does that mean you'll do it to me next time?"

He tensed up, but he didn't let go. "I will _consider_ putting that on the list too."

The list was still stupid, but that was okay. "Whatever makes you happy," she said, and closed her eyes and pretended they were cuddling. After a few more moments, she didn't have to pretend anymore.


End file.
